Reading Son of the Weaver
by Past Shadow's Sin
Summary: Chaos has decided that the gods need a wake-up call for how they see their children so she has a child of hers to have them and some other guests read about a son of the Weaver. and I do have permission from Infernofox01 to do this reading story.
1. intro

This is a reading of Son of the Weaver, and I do have permission from Infernofox01 to be doing this reading.

The gods were having their second meeting of the year trying to get things done (more like arguing and yelling) when a blue glowing portal opens in the center of the room with a cloaked individual that is the size of a child coming through.

"Who are you, how did you get here!?" Zeus yelled while threatening them with his lightning bolt. "So you are the ones that I was told were strong" said the cloaked figure with a somewhat condescending voice then what was thought to have.

"Answer me, Now!" Zeus was now sounding like a brat wanting his toy. "My name right now is of no importance, but I will say that my mother has told me that you are to read about a demigod with some other guests that will arrive soon." As he said the last part he took out an emerald that was of a green in color, "now to bring the other guests, CHOAS CONTROL!"

With that a bright light that would have hampered a mortals eyes shown from him and brought forth 5 people, with 2 of them landing on their feet while the others landed in somewhat compromising positions. Those that were brought were Melinoe, Persephone (the 2 standing), Annabeth, Thalia (who are in a somewhat embarrassing position), Percy, and Luke (who are also in a position from the landing).

"Now that all the guests are here we can begin" the cloaked child says as he is bringing a book out that has an old fashioned weave on the cover as well as an owl and a spider that are sitting on it. "Now we will begin."

 **Well now that everyone is together the reading can commence, let's just wait and see how some of the gods and goddesses react to this young demigod child of the Weaver.**

 **(and let me know how I can make this greeting of the readers better, please)**


	2. Chapter 1

There was a sound of disagreement from the gods before The Cloaked One could start, much to his disgruntlement, "yes, what seems to be the problem with starting a book?" he said with very distinc(sp?) airs that are saying that he is **not** very happy with being disrupted. "Before we begin, why don't you allow them to introduce themselves to us?" asked Athena who was looking disdainfully at the book that they were going to be force to read.

The Cloaked One was not happy with having to be stopped from get this over with, for he did not like being around others, "very well, you all introduce yourselves to them, **then** we can begin this reading" he says looking at the guests that he brought here.

The 2 that were not in compromising positions (two of whom were not trying to disentangle themselves just yet) decided to introduce themselves to those who for some reason don't recognize them, even though they aren't wearing their usual garments.

"You should know who we are at least, but since you do not let us tell you who we are" said one of the two goddesses that have appeared with the mortal guests. "Dad should at least tell who we are at least mom, after all we do live with him after all" said the second.

This is what made the 14 gods and goddesses realize who these 2 are, "but since they are being somewhat slow right now we are Persephone and Melinoe" they said together pointing at themselves when saying their names.

It was after they introduced themselves that the two that were trying to disentangle themselves and are now standing about 5ft from one another introduced themselves then, "my name is Percy Jackson and I'm the son of Poseidon)" when the gods could not hear who the parent is they (read: Zeus) were letting their temper rise but before they could say anything the one that brought them here explained "until they are claimed in the book or say who their parent is then they themselves can't tell you who they are" this had the effect of getting a few to seethe about not knowing who they are related to (3 guesses the first 2 don't count on who that is).

The other one that is standing of the four then decided it was best to introduce themselves before they got hit by the master bolt, "my name is Luke Castellan and I'm the son of Hermes)". When they didn't hear anything from the last 2 that came in the flash of light they looked at why they haven't introduced themselves already and saw that they were only in some underwear at this point with their clothes beside them.

It was at this point that a cough sounded in the room and got their attention that they were being watched, they were definitely embarrassed and scrambling to get their clothes back on with the goddesses looking at them unamused, besides Aphrodite who was giggling at the show they were putting on. The Cloaked One then said with a voice that was very clearly stating that he was not happy with this delay "now that you two are done with that, introduce yourselves to them so we can get through this already, I have more important things to do right now"

This got some looks that just shrugged off and continued to stare the 2 that have still not gave an introduction to which they got the hint even if they couldn't see their eyes. "U-uhm, I'm Annabeth Chase daughter of (Athena)" "I'm Thalia Grace daughter of (Zeus)"

"Now that they have _finally_ introduced themselves we can **actually** get started" The Cloaked One said with a tone that was really getting on the nerves of those there. And it was after this statement that he opened the book and said with more force then last time " **Chaos Control!** "

After that everyone there could feel the world shift around them as if time had stopped or they themselves as well as the location had shifted realities.

"I will start now, (as he said this he looked at each and every one of those in the room) **Son of the Weaver** Chapter 1" it was now that Athena had a hard stare at the book because of the title of it, but before she could say anything he started.

 **The life of a Demigod is a hard one,** "isn't that the truth" said Percy who was massaging a sore shoulder **especially when you are considered an outcast.** The demigods blinked at that last bit wondering what that would mean. **That is the life of Naruto Uzumaki, son of the Greek goddess Athena.**

This got confused looks by everyone for the name was not the usual Greek or English name that demigods had.

 **Athena would usually select candidates from local colleges, via students and staff. She found an interest in the Eastern Culture Professor, Minato Uzumaki, and decided to date him to see if he had any negative personality traits.**

This cleared up the confusion for the name of Athena's son.

 **Their romance started off with the casual date at a local cafe or diner, but Minato knew that Athena wasn't just a professor of Historical Warfare, as he was born with the ability to see through the mist.**

Athena looked intrigued as well as Annabeth about Minato being clear sighted

 **The nail that confirmed his theory was their visit to the zoo, the owls would seem to gather around her, and she would seem to understand what they were saying. Minato confronted her about this and at first, she was surprised, Athena thought her disguise was perfect but never the less impressed as only a few of her over 'lovers' figured out her identity.**

Annabeth looked at her mother to see a look that was only there for a moment that showed that she was surprised by this

 **Naruto was born six months afterward, and Minato know she would have to leave; he may teach Eastern culture, but he knew Greek myths and legends. Minato took precautionary actions to ensure the Naruto wouldn't have to deal with monsters until he was ready.**

Hestia gained a small smile at how Minato cares for his son, "he is a good man and a good father, if only other parents of demigods were like this." This got nods from the other gods and goddesses, with Artemis getting a thoughtful look on her face.

 **The Chinese and Japanese developed methods for repelling the supernatural several thousand years ago to protect their offspring from Kappas and Raiden; he would eat the stomachs of naughty children as they slept.**

"I know that I nothing like that, that is a part of my domain" says Poseidon when the other gods and goddesses stare at him

 **Minato was well versed in these methods as he used to live with his superstitious uncle until said uncle was hauled away to a senior center for better medical care. This trend continued until Naruto's sixth birthday, that's when the monsters found a chink in Minato's defenses and decided to attack. The scent of the child was delightful as they detected hints of rice and chicken on him. Since Naruto was beginning the first grade, he would be defenseless and would be easy pickings.**

 **Naruto experienced his first monster, a chimera.**

*GASP* "How is it that he survived that so young?" says an almost crying Hestia

 **Naruto still remembered its inky black mane and burning red eyes as if it was yesterday. He only survived by mere luck as Hestia** ("oh, I guess I know now" says a very relieved goddess) **, the goddess of the home, fire, and family was teaching the first grader and noticed the monster stalking Naruto. As a goddess in the mortal domain, she couldn't do anything without getting in trouble with her younger brother, Zeus.**

Zeus gets looks from his siblings when it is said that the YOUNGEST is the one that Hestia is afraid of getting in trouble by.

"I still don't know why Zeus is in charge and not either Hestia or Hades, I mean they are the oldest siblings" says Percy to the others that sitting with him.

"You know, I never really thought of the reason as to why that is Percy" replies Annabeth after some thought to it.

 **It quickly left after Hestia spotting it, so during recess, she reported this instance to Naruto's father and kept him posted on the monster activity. Minato knew that something like this would happen, so decided to take Naruto out of school and homeschool him.**

Athena didn't know what to think of this but did seem pleased that Naruto was still going to get an education

 **His homeschooling lasted for a few months until Naruto encountered his next monster. An ancient and powerful beast figured out a way to bypass the charms so it may get to the house and get his well-deserved treat.**

This had most of those reading in distress about what would be happening, those that weren't in distress were Zeus (who didn't really care about Naruto), Ares (who is bored with there being no real action going on), Dionysius (who is more interested in a wine magazine and noting which ones to try once is punishment is over), and The Cloaked One (who is only doing this reading because of reasons)

 **It disguised itself as a mouse and snuck through a crack to enter the kitchen wall. The monster scarred across the floor and spotted the first obstacle in his quest, Minato. It managed to ambush Minato and injure his shoulder, but Minato subconsciously prepared himself for a situation like this.**

Even though the others wouldn't/couldn't see it, Athena was worried about what is happening to her other's son and the man that she had her brain child with. She wasn't the only one worried for the 4 demigods reading were also worried about them, the 2 goddesses that came for the reading as well were worried for them (even if it's for a somewhat different reason).

 **He may not have been a demigod, but he processed a magical weapon, it was disguised as a standard pocket knife, when unsealed it revealed a celestial bronze Jian without a guard and having a hole at the end of the hilt. It resembled a sewing needle in appearance and had a thin wire of gold attached to it. He didn't know where the thread came from in the first place; apparently, it had the same effect as celestial bronze. The battle was quick as the chimera loss some of its mobility while in the kitchen, so Minato used this to his advantage and won. It was after he defeated the chimera that he noticed that he came at a cost, the chimera's poison spread to his heart and killed him.**

The afore mentioned readers had tears in their eyes as they heard how Minato died, even some of the others did for how they were starting to feel for those they were reading about. For even The Cloaked One had a single tear in his eye before he quickly brushed it away before others could notice.

 **Naruto was delivered to the local orphanage after his father's funeral, and that was also where he discovered his powers. It was an accident. He was reading outside underneath a tree, he put his book down and stretched his back and touched the tree, to his surprise the tree started to flatten and wave in the wind.**

This surprised everyone in the room, for no one has seen a child of Athena have these abilities. The only abilities that have been seen are them having better understanding of things, great handle on strategy, and sometimes higher IQ.

Athena is the most surprised by this, even though it was part of the title of the book, it just didn't click about the powers that the child would have.

"This is the first time that I have seen a child of mine, being either a son or daughter, have anything to do with my domains over The Arts or Crafts in general. I do wonder how far he will go with these gifts of his."

The others agreed with Athena on this for this is a surprise for them (except 2 goddeses), for they seem to have forgotten the cover art and title of the book.

 **He couldn't believe what he had done until Naruto remembered about the book he was reading, Greek myths and he was currently reading about Athena, the goddess of honorable combat and weaving. Naruto managed to connect the dots and figured out that he must have a connection to the weaving goddess, how else could he turn a solid object into cloth.**

Athena was pleased that Naruto also had the intelligence that was usually in her (demigod) children.

Percy was not really paying attention right now, for he is currently in a living nightmare with his own thoughts. (AN: we don't need to look into those thoughts at this time, after all it is just Percy)

 **Naruto kept this a secret from the staff members and other children for about a month until he was adopted. This lovely Asian couple entered and immediately notice him in the corner knitting, a hobby he picked up three weeks' age, and they insisted on him. The process was painless, and Naruto was being driven to his new home. He was happy to finally have a house, which lasted to for about three minutes until he later out what was really going on.**

All those in the reading, even The Cloaked One, were happy that the kid was going to be getting a good family, that is until the last part of it. They started to worry for what this couple will be doing to young Naruto.

 **That lovely couple appearance was just a facade, and they really ran a sweatshop in their basement. Naruto was forced to mass-produce designer product for a fraction of the cost, and because Naruto could produce near perfect products in record time, some of the other kids were returned to the orphanage to make space for more product. This basement became Naruto's Hell for the past four months, until the right moment to escape.**

You could feel the rage coming off Athena and Annabeth, even though it was more so Athena then Annabeth, and what more is that they weren't the only ones seeing red at the moment.

For Malinoe and Persephone were also seeing red, just not as blinding.

"We should see that these 'people' do not exist in this world as well, and if they do I will make sure no other child will have to go through that again." Said a _very_ pissed off Hestia who's eyes were glowing with a very rarely seen rage that is inside of a flame barely seen in the eyes.

 **That moment presented itself late at night when the couple went out to sell the counterfeit products and locked Naruto in the cage downstairs. It was he was locked up that he discovered his ability to flatten his body and slip through the cracks in the doors. It took about 5 minutes for Naruto to escape and run into the nearby forest and encountered a group of children. This team was something he didn't expect but was thankful for them.**

The last statement from there caused great relief and joy for Naruto getting out of that place and away from the people that kept him there knitting products for as long as they would have kept him for. Annabeth and Thalia had an idea for what group of children the story was talking about.

"That was the end of the chapter, who will be reading this next for I will not be" asked The Cloaked One (and don't worry, he will be getting an actual name next chapter) while he was closing the book and taking out a small mirror.

"I will read next, and what are you going to do with that mirror?" said and asked Annabeth who was cuddling in Thalia's lap and still paying attention to the story and conversations going about. No one was surprised by her requesting to read next, with Athena pouting for getting beaten to the punch; Percy rolled his eyes a bit knowing Annabeth as he does and even though Luke wanted to he wasn't going to do something as stupid as Percy did for he at least remembered what she would do if she saw that being done.

"I will be contacting someone to see if another is able to join us in this tale, and I am also to see if I can actually **leave** you all and not have to stay and babysit those who appear to be mentally challenged" after that last part everyone there got really mad at him, even though he had an air saying he didn't care.

Shadows circled around him and made it so they couldn't see or hear when The Cloaked One brought up the mirror closer to his face.


End file.
